1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to wireless devices, and more particularly to performing operations related to images displayed on wireless devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices, such as mobile communication devices, may perform functions other than communication functions to make these devices more useful to consumers. For example, mobile communication devices may be configured to store and play music and/or video files, and/or to record still images or video.
A consumer may find mobile communication devices with image capturing capabilities to be very useful as the consumer does not have to carry a separate camera to record images. Users may find that they take pictures with their mobile communication devices at a number of locations due to the portability of the mobile communication devices.
At times, users may not remember the names of people in photographs taken with a mobile communication device. For example, a user may want to call a person in a photograph that was taken using the mobile communication device. The user may not be able to remember the name of the person in the photograph even when the person's name is in a phonebook on the mobile communication device. The user may have difficulty remembering the person's name because the user is unable to associate the person's appearance with that person's name.